All the Pretty Things
by Chephren
Summary: Written with BMIK; Fits into AC Canon, while the Turks are held captive by the Rems; Yazoo is feeling restless... something is missing. Some Het, but primarily Yaoi!


Title: All the Pretty Things

Authors: BMIK and Chephren

Summary: Fits into AC Canon, while the Turks are held captive by the Rems; Yazoo is feeling restless... something is missing.

Length: 10,612 words

Warnings: Het, beware the Het if Het offends you, but it is not the predominant pairing... there is much Yaoi! Strong dubcon (borderline non to put it lightly,) humil, oral, anal, bonds, pet names

BMIK: Tseng

Chephren: Yazoo, Elena, Tseng (Epilogue)

Yazoo glided down a large tunnel in the Forgotten City, the dungeon of an ancient castle estate they had found on the edge where the darkness was at its thickest, where the luminescent trees seemed to die away.

His face was a beautiful blank canvas, yet inside, he yearned for... something. He, Kadaj and Loz had just captured the two Shinra agents, Tseng and Elena, and Kadaj had made sure that they were an example made to all those who would cross them, all those who dared try to steal Mother away. Kadaj and Loz were taking their supper, but Yazoo didn't feel like it. He had chosen to go for a walk... and his delicate feet led him right to the dungeons.

Halting in front of the cast iron bars of the bloodied Turks' cell, Yazoo merely stared at the two battered agents, both bound and gagged, both lovely, especially now in their pain. Unzipping his coat a bit, Yazoo pulled out a key that looked just as old as the cell, which hung around his neck. As close as Yazoo kept it, only an able-bodied person who could catch the silver-haired youth to overpower him would be able to obtain it. At the loud clanging of the old lock, and the opening of the heavy door, the two Turks awoke from their injured stupor and looked up at him, terrified.

"Hello," he lilted sweetly, although his tone had a distinctive menacing quality to it and he stepped inside.

At the creaking sound of the door opening, Tseng looked up from where he had been dazedly staring to the ground. He had no idea how much time had passed since they had been locked up in here, but as soon as the long haired Remnant entered he wished they´d just stayed in here alone for the rest of eternity. Somehow the guy creeped him out, and not only because he looked the most like Sephiroth. No, this one had been quiet during all the questionings they had had with Kadaj. Too quiet.

And Tseng was far too long in this business to know that it really was the quiet ones one had to be wary of. He quickly exchanged a look with Elena, telling her to stay quiet no matter what, before he defiantly and coldly looked up to the ethereal creature again.

Yazoo noted the look the dark beauty gave him, and could easily have let it go, but didn't. He had come here to play a bit with them, he decided, once he saw that obstinate look. In reality, he had no idea why he had been drawn here again, but Yazoo simply did what he did best, he toyed with it.

"What? You aren't happy to see me?" He paced fluidly around the two of them in a slow circle he made around the stark cell, his hand trailing along the stony surface of its walls. "I think you ought to show your captor more respect." His voice never wavered, didn't sound angry, in fact, as usual, it sounded a bit humored. Never taking his eyes from the two, favoring the lovely Wutainese vision before him, Yazoo's body started to awaken.*

Tseng simply moved his head, never letting his eyes from the Remnant. He was gagged so he couldn´t say anything anyway, but even if he could have, he wouldn´t. The dangerous thing about or these kinds of men was that they were utterly unpredictable in their actions, and he would rather not anger this one. So he simply followed the elegant figure with his eyes. At least it seemed that he didn´t show any interest in his blond partner…

Yazoo's hips swayed a bit as he took slow, purposeful steps up to the male Turk. "I think you will bow your head in my presence unless I tell you otherwise." The silver-haired youth actually didn't mind looking into those depthless eyes, wary and observing, but to see such a strong-willed man bow his head before him at his order made Yazoo feel warm inside.

Tseng´s head remained lifted up. He wouldn´t give in to the demands of an insolent child, he had dealt with far more dangerous situations. If he bowed down now, the youth would know he was an easy target, which he by no means was. He knew pain, had dealt with it before and much had to happen before he´d lower his head to this creature.

"Hn," Yazoo was pleased, "Willful prisoner, aren't you? And you were so strong during the questioning, withstood all of our punishments without so much as a whimper. Admirable, but I wonder, what if I found... other ways of torturing you?" He had come very close now, looming behind Tseng, fingers caressing those long, raven locks, snaking in to caress the nape of that perfect neck. Yazoo couldn't resist leaning in to smell his captive's hair.

Suddenly, he gripped it by the roots and tugged him roughly back, until Tseng's nose pointed to the rocky ceiling. Yazoo's face drew nearer to the captive's, who could do nothing as his arms were, courtesy of Loz, tightly bound behind his back. He felt Tseng's hot, steady breath at his lips around the gag, and couldn't resist letting his tongue dart out to stroke over them hungrily.

His eyes were flooded with hot water as his head was so brutally pulled back, his scalp tingling with pain. Tseng tried to blink it away without making tears falling down because this was just what the bastard´d have liked to see. So the Turk just stared straight at the ceiling, opening his eyes so the wind could dry them. He also had to resist the urge to flinch away when the Remnant´s tongue darted out and licked over his saliva wet lips. It was like a heavy cube of ice suddenly lay down in his stomach. This guy wasn´t one of ... those? The ones that didn´t only like to torture but also got off on it? Oh dear gods, this was the worst case scenario he could ever have imagined! His body was very stiff and rigid now and he tried to breathe evenly, so the other wouldn´t notice his horror. Maybe Tseng was wrong after all; maybe Yazoo was just playing mind-games with him to disturb him...

Yazoo let his fingertips slide gently into all that luxurious hair, turning his head to the side to nuzzle his cheek against those wet lips. "Hn, I think I will make you my pretty new pet... you would like that, wouldn't you?" He let his clear voice caress and entice the ears of his new pet and the terrified, little blond who had done her best to shift closer, as if she thought he wouldn't notice. He stared at her, almost daring her to do whatever she thought she was going to do, and she understood and remained still.

Satisfied, he smirked, his ear still at Tseng's lips. "What was that, little one? Did you want to be my pet?"

Tseng´s eyes darted to Elena immediately after he had seen the Remnant focusing his attention on her. She'd crept towards them, and lay very still now, eyes wide with fear and despair, but he just very briefly shook his head, telling her to stay out of it. The blond was determined to fight to the last, but Tseng knew it wouldn´t get them anywhere. As he saw how her shoulders slumped and she lay her head down on the dirty floor, he relaxed a bit and just gave a derisive snort at the Remnant´s question. Being his pet? Tseng was no one´s pet, he was his own master, and the idea was so outrageous that he couldn´t help the little noise. The hairs on his neck stood up from the touches of the silver haired boy and Tseng was certain that it was because of the disgust he felt towards him.

Yazoo chuckled a bit at the defiant sound, shifting to look down into those smoldering, dark eyes. "Hn, the idea doesn't appeal to you? Well, now that you are my pet, untamed as you are, I must impose some discipline..." Without more warning than those words, Yazoo sucked in Tseng's lower lip and bit down, and again yanked on the Turk's hair in his hands. This caused Tseng's body to arch backwards, his chest thrusting out. Yazoo, without letting go, lowered himself to his knees on the ground, his taut belly pressed against Tseng's chest, which stiffened at the contact.

Tseng grunted as his hair was yanked back again and automatically stiffened to avoid falling back. Instantly he was pressed to a cold, leather clad body from whom he could feel the heat radiating underneath. SO his instinct hadn´t betrayed him, this guy _was_ one of those... It wasn´t that much of a surprise though when he thought about it. All the leather and quiet chuckles, the cool eyes and controlled movements... 'At least he is pretty,' Tseng thought wryly, warily observing the attacker and trying to figure out how he should deal with him.

"Hn, your body feels good under me, pet," he purred, roughly guiding Tseng's head to the side so he could breathe huskily into the man's ear. "Where it was meant to be... do you feel this good everywhere, I wonder?" He knew he would not be able to get those clothes off of Tseng's upper body, shame as it was, but he could not have his new treasure escape now that they had found him. His hands moved to gingerly undo the black tie at Tseng's neck, pulling it completely off. He ran his hands up that finely toned chest, smoothing the Turk's hair back behind the tensed shoulders. Then, abruptly, Yazoo ripped open the crisp, white shirt, buttons flying all over the cell, and roughly forced it down with the black suit jacket down over strong arms as far as they would go.

All but mesmerized by that smooth, pristine flesh that met his eyes, Yazoo drew back to have a proper look, a small smile met his lips, and he took in the gorgeous sight with hungry eyes.

Tseng had to take in a sharp breath when he was exposed to the remnants lusty eyes so suddenly and helplessly. If he´d been free, he´d have punched the guy's pretty face into a bloody pulp by now, but his hands twisting in the boundaries just reminded him too clearly that he couldn´t do anything at all. So he settled for narrowing his eyes and coldly staring at the silver head. His cheeks felt warm by now, but Tseng was sure that this was because of the hot anger raging inside him. He had to stay calm, the worst he could do was lose his head now. That was what the little bitch wanted, for him to get overwhelmed so he would tell them where Jenova´s head was... But he was still gagged, and so far, the Remnant hadn´t really asked for their 'mother' yet. Ignoring the cool air nipping at his skin, Tseng held up his head proud and unbending.

"Hn, yes... You are a very special creature, with need for special attention," Yazoo's hands trailed lightly over the warm skin beneath his fingertips, reveling in its perfect softness. He enjoyed jaw line, neck, collarbones, pectorals, until his fingers found one of the pale nipples. "Would this sort of attention make you behave for me, pet?" he asked sweetly, lightly teasing the little bud, watching Tseng's face, amused.

Tseng couldn´t help the hiss that escaped him when his nipples were pinched like that, stimulated by teasing twists and dexterous flicks. His skin had raised goosebumps as cool fingertips stroked over it, leaving a tingling, rather pleasant trail of feelings. It had been a long time since he had been touched like that and his body reacted towards it, much to his dismay. He didn´t want it to, he didn´t want this stranger to intimately touch him like that, taking something that the Turk wasn´t willing to give. But again, there was nothing he could do but glare, and pretend to be indifferent to the touch.

Yazoo rolled the little bud between his thumb and forefinger tirelessly, tugging insistently every now and again. "Ah, I thought this might be what it would take. You are so strong... why not give in to me? I promise the pleasure will be great if you only would be mine..." and Yazoo brought his knee up to nudge the crotch of Tseng's black pants. Oh, the flesh beneath certainly felt nice and substantial, and Yazoo smugly smirked when said flesh began to stir.

Tseng hissed again against the fabric stuffed into his mouth, his pelvis pushing slightly forward and pressing his genital against the hard surface. His eye lids fluttered a bit at the contact, since the relief was almost overwhelming. It was like finally scratching a very nasty, itching mosquito bite. He could feel himself harden as the Remnant started to move his knee in small circles, watching him with that smug expression while he was tweaking Tseng´s nipples as well. The Turk´d have loved to spit into his face, but he simply bit down on the cloth in his mouth and forced his body to stay still.

"Mmmm, that's better..." Yazoo purred again, watching the Turk through heavy lids, his fingers busy on that magnificent chest, "but I would very much like to see more of you taking your pleasure, that would please me..." and Yazoo guided Tseng to sit with his back against the nearby rock wall. When the Turk refused to move at first, Yazoo only said, coldly, "do you wish to stay like this, then, in this awkward position?"

Tseng couldn´t say anything, but his eyes spoke volumes. He´d rather have his back twisted, than giving in to the remnant, it would at least distract him from the funny feeling in his belly and loins...

"Hn," Yazoo shrugged, still eyeing the dark man coldly, "suit yourself. Perhaps the pain will teach my pet a lesson, that his master knows what is best," and he dug his nails into Tseng's now rosy flesh, his knee still teasing. He pushed firmly against Tseng's chest and the man had to lean back until his legs had to slide out from under him and he was all but lying on the floor. Trailing his hand down that hard stomach, Yazoo came to a pause at the belt of Tseng's pants, looking up at the Turk's face before he opened them to reveal a beautiful hard length, the glistening of pre-cum at the tip.

Tseng stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the pain of lying on his bound wrists and the humiliation as his hard cock was revealed to the shameless, smirking Remnant. He´d been in bad situations before, but never in one as that. He couldn´t turn away from it or tell himself that it wasn´t personal, because it was! The guy was starting to get under his skin, Tseng´s body was betraying him, and for a moment, he was overcome by the almost overwhelming urge to curl up, hide his disgraceful, rock-hard erection and cry. Of course he didn´t, his face went stony and he tried to think about something non-sexual that would make his erection go away. He was faintly aware that Elena was not a few feet away from him and hopefully not watching the scene. He didn´t dare to look if she was, that´d only have given the bastard more ammunition... But it was an undeniable effect that his dick was grieving for release, and he could feel the hot blood pump into it and the organ eagerly twitch under the cool stare of his captivator.

"Oh, simply gorgeous you are," Yazoo moaned as he took that glorious erection in hand, softly stroking it to full hardness. Swiping his finger across the tip, he brought it to his lips, his tongue darting out to taste the evidence that his pet's body wanted this. "It is alright, pet, I will not let you carry on like this any longer. You will find relief in my care." He thought for a moment as he absently fondled the stiff cock in his hand, squeezing it, milking it, and his eyes wandered the room, looking for something to enhance his pet's pleasure, and surely, his cold, emerald eyes fell on the tiny blond, Elena. "Would you like to play with my new pet?"

When Elena felt those piercing eyes on her, and that question, Elena moaned audibly. She hadn't failed to notice any part of her beautiful boss' flawless body, and her excitement pooled between her legs. There was something seriously wrong with this picture... not that Elena had any qualms about sex with her superior, especially since he was the formidable Tseng, but that she had, in fact, been dreaming of Tseng for ages, ever since he had chosen her to be one of his Turks, a privilege that she hadn't originally sought out, but made excellent use of her diplomatic skills in the field. Being able to work for Tseng as well, she fought to do her very best to make him proud of her, but to please him in this way... the stuff that only her deepest fantasies in the privacy of her dark bedroom. She glanced lustily down Tseng's body again and her eyes flitted back up to the Remnant, terrified that he might just be fucking with her to get her to admit to her true feelings, only to deny her.

Yazoo smirked at her, and turned again to Tseng, his hand all the while moving on the heated cock, "You see, pet? I am afraid you are outnumbered here. This little one also wants you to give in. Come," he beckoned her, as one would beckon a kitten, "come here, my dear, I have a nice treat for you. But to earn it, you must crawl to me as best you can."

Tseng shook his head at her, pleading with his eyes first with her to just leave it alone but then, as he saw her determined gaze - and misinterpreted it as her attempt and sacrifice to save them- which even flickered up to Yazoo, asking against better knowledge to end this farce. Of course he didn´t give in, on the contrary, this seemed to highly amuse him. Tseng cursed him, silently of course, but then he had to close his eyes as he felt contact with his stiff, excited organ.

Elena didn't appreciate the Remnant's condescending address of her one bit, but she also would not pass up this opportunity. She had wanted to be with Tseng for so long, and now, she was legal. Fuck Rufus' double standard of corporate fraternization. Pressing her toes into the stone floor, she pushed with her legs, sliding herself along it, her arms still bound painfully behind her. With every stride, she groaned as she felt the expensive fabric of her supposedly durable uniform being torn away and tattered, leaving lacerations across her thighs, knees and the sides of her arms. As she reached the junction of Tseng's upper and lower body, and Tseng's cock now being stroked lazily by the Remnant, she parted her lips as she rested her upper chest on Tseng's hip, not at all comfortable but indeed determined now. Determined to taste, and nothing stopped her as she felt the gag removed from her mouth.

"Ah, yes, kitten, taste it, taste this beautiful cock," and he let the flesh go, moving around behind Elena to set her upright on her skinned knees, bending her forward not so gently to guide her head to take that hot flesh between her lips. Yazoo had her upper chest cradled in his arm, guiding her at his whim. "That's right, dear, now lick it," as he pulled her back toward him.

Squeezing his eyes shut and trying to stifle the moan that wanted to rush past the gag, Tseng stiffened, so as to not push up his pelvis to shove his dick into her moist, warm mouth. Oh, her tongue on him felt so heavenly, that agile little muscle licking him along his hard flesh and throbbing veins, where it had been so long since someone had last touched him... His closed eyes only intensified the sensation, but he refused to open them and watch the humiliating sight. He also did it for Elena and he was so sorry for her that she was forced into doing something like that...

Yazoo held Elena's body cradled in one arm, and his other hand found its way down, and started pulling her blouse out of her pants. As soon as it was free, he quickly ripped it and her jacket aside and worked them down her upper arms. Running slim fingers along her body, Yazoo's gaze turned hard as he felt a hard item in the small Turk's pants pocket. Reaching in, he pulled it out to inspect it. It was one of those small all-purpose Shinra military knives containing a very small blade for cutting fruit and the like, can and bottle openers, fingernail file, etc. Elena tensed under him, and Yazoo knew that she may have used this to escape their bonds. Letting her go completely for a moment, causing her to fall forward a bit, he wrenched her bound arms up to have a closer look. No, no bonds were loosened nor cut, so it may be that this explained the especially terrified look on her face when he entered the cell. He may have almost caught her in flagrante delicto.

"Ah, mischievous little kitten, aren't you? Up to no good while the owners are out? Well, I have a better use for this, and he pulled out the knife and made quick work of her lovely lace bra, stripping it from her in just a few slashes. Then, he lifted her up by the nape of her neck to bare her nakedness to Tseng, who had been left with only the chilly, damp air of the cell when Yazoo withdrew her, and Yazoo did not fail to notice the Turk reflexively open his eyes at the loss of that wet heat. "Aw, I'm sorry, my pet, are you missing your new toy? Well, look here... it comes with lovely accessories you can enjoy looking at too," he reached up to cup one of those pretty little breasts, squeezing it when he saw Tseng looking and lifting it, enjoying its weight in his palm. Guiding her head back down to continue her task, Yazoo cradled her in his arm again, his hand playing with her nipple as he did.

When Elena felt herself on display, her lips parted and a deep rosy blush came to her cheeks. Tseng was... looking at her. She would have moaned for all those private fantasies right now, and she did. She embraced the welcome feel of Tseng's cock back at her lips, and she eagerly took him in again, her eyes shut at first against the embarrassment, but opening every now and again to look at him and his beautiful body laid out before her.

"Fu baftad!" Tseng managed around his gag, not entirely able to form the words 'You bastard!' but still he hoped his point came across. Manhandling his partner like that... One part of his mind was glad, though, to have her mouth back on his aching dick. And frankly, the sight of her round, perfect breasts didn´t help his already very hard erection at all, nor did her flushed face and her eager sucking, the wet noises filling the cell.

"Oh, my pretty pet does not appreciate his new toy? Well, then, I will, I want to play with the accessories some more. My pet cannot have all the fun if he would bite the hand that feeds him," and promptly, Yazoo, having stealthily slid her Shinra knife into his boot, lifted Elena's fragile body into his arms. She had been a bit more bloodied than Tseng... it seemed as though Kadaj had punished her for taking Mother's head to the helicopter for the others to escape with it, though Yazoo was not concerned with it for now. There would be more battles, more people to question, more to torture, and they would have a little more fun along the way. Right now, as his brothers had dinner, this moment, was their time to play together, and it only made this kitten's defiance more enticing. This one had some fire in her. Noting the terror in her eyes, Yazoo's expression softened a bit, "Awww, it is alright, little one," and he pulled her too him, stroking her hair, "the pet must only show his master he is grateful for you, but until he does, you will play with me..." and his hands found her breasts again, and his mouth took her pretty, full pink lips in a demanding kiss.

Tseng didn´t know what to do. At the one hand, he wanted to crush the guy´s body under the sole of his foot for being so arrogant and infuriating, forcing his will on them like that. On the other hand, his cock moaned the loss of Elena´s sweet, skilled mouth. And he didn´t want her to get into trouble of course. What was he to do now? The Remnant certainly was fully capable of raping the girl in front of his eyes, and even though he knew he´d have to endure it for the sake of the greater good, he wasn´t sure he actually could. But how could he prevent these things from happening? How could he bring the guy´s attention back to him (and how could he get some of the attention back to his pulsing, needy cock?). Through the gag he couldn´t really speak, so he just looked at the ceiling, briefly closing his eyes and then looked back at Yazoo, with less hostility and a somewhat resigned look, giving a sigh through the gag and hoping the boy would understand it.

The subtlety in Tseng's expression was not lost on him, and Yazoo purred, "There's a good pet, want the pleasure back, do you?" He positioned Elena back so she could continue worshiping the dark beauty with her mouth. He bent her forward, more gently this time, guiding her to sit on her knees again so she could support herself. With a warning squeeze at her throat, he silently reminded her of his power, and not to move without his approval. With his other hand, he reached up to caress Tseng's reddened cheek. The gag had slipped into his mouth even further when he had cursed Yazoo through it and looked ever so uncomfortable. "Would you like that gag off, pet, and how would you ask your master politely?"

It was hard to not flinch away when Yazoo stroked his cheek as if he was some pet. It was even harder to not moan when his cock sank back into the tight heat of Elena´s mouth and the sight of her swallowing him. It was hardest to breathe now though, because with the gag slipping further into his mouth and the more of oxygen he needed from his arousal, his head started to feel dizzy. He itched to give in again, but in the end, all he could do was briefly nod his head that yes, he wanted the gag off.

"Hn, very good, pet, your master is pleased," and Yazoo moved to remove the gag from Tseng's mouth, tossing it aside. He wanted to caress those soft cheeks to soothe his lovely captive, but he thought better of it. He did not yet have Tseng in his complete control, and he did not much feel like having any of his extremities bitten off. So his pet would have to endure... but Yazoo did stroke through that beautiful mass of thick black hair again, that had come loose during the interrogations. "So pretty..."

Elena, meanwhile, so ecstatically grateful that the beautiful Remnant no longer was going to 'play with her,' found her body was feeling the after-tremors of the terror she had felt in the silver-haired youth's arms, and tears streamed down her face, her sobs muffled due to her mouth being full, but she would be damned if she did not savor this moment. Elena was rather enjoying her quality time spent with her boss' delicious organ. She licked over it and sucked it, for it was all that she had hoped it would be. Oh, the days she accompanied Rufus and Tseng to diplomatic negotiations, which usually just consisted of Rufus putting the squeeze on whole countries, she would find herself scanning the crowds dutifully, yet secretly wishing she were back in Tseng's office, beneath his desk, sucking his cock. She moaned around the hot shaft in her mouth, driving herself wild with the feel of it and Tseng's secret smell.

Tseng coughed as he finally got freed from the cloth, sucking air into his lungs and filling them. There still were some lint on his tongue, but compared to his previous state, it was very bearable. Now that his senses sharpened again, the feeling of Elena devotedly sucking him rushed at him full force and he couldn´t help the bucking of his hips as he pushed deeper inside her, feeling her slick cheeks, her pretty pink mouth and very agile tongue. Still, he threw her an apologetic look and averted his eyes from her tear stained face, to fixate them on Yazoo instead, wondering what the Remnant had in store for him now. It certainly wasn´t anything good... Or was it? A small voice at the back of his mind was starting to whisper to him, that so far it felt really good what the silver head had been doing to him, his hard, thick cock was sucked expertly, and it felt... relieving to have given up control, in a way. There was nothing he could do. He was absolutely powerless and at the mercy of his captivator who could do anything to him that he wanted; dirty things, exciting things... Feeling the moan threatening to leave him at that thought, Tseng shoved the little voice back, appalled, and drew his brows together to glare at Yazoo. The Remnant didn´t have control over his thoughts, and Tseng´d keep it that way and not give in! Whatever the brat would do with his body; his mind would stay clean and unsoiled!

Seeing the wonderful job the tiny blond did with his pet's cock made Yazoo's own arousal painfully clear. "I think you are both being very good little kittens now," Yazoo sat behind Elena, his arms reaching down to part her legs and envelop her waist to unfasten her suit pants. At her body's sudden tension, he only lilted, "relax, pet, this will bring you much pleasure, just give yourself over to me," and his hand slipped inside to stroke over her lovely feminine mound. Pleased to find she wore no underwear, he purred delightedly into her ear, "Oh, you little temptress, if only your friend here had known, eh, how bold you are? You are indeed a fiery little minx," and he began to let his fingertips slide teasingly over her nether lips, reaching back to find that she was very wet already, "how long has it been, hn? It must have been torture. How long have you felt it?"

Elena moaned around Tseng's cock in her mouth at those fingers playing with her hot pussy. She knew very well what he spoke of. He was asking how long she had felt this way about her boss, and she was eternally grateful that the Remnant did not voice it, so that maybe, just maybe, Tseng wouldn't understand in his blissful haze. She drew back only for a moment to whisper her answer... "three years...ahhhh!" she moaned, the blush in her cheeks deepening to a striking crimson, and she immediately took Tseng back into her mouth, to keep from confessing her truest, deepest feelings for Tseng to hear. As those skilled fingers teased her still, having found her needy clit, pressing small circles over it, Elena's body convulsed occasionally as she fought to suck her secret love well.

"No one´s your pet!" Tseng hissed, through gritted teeth to keep himself from groaning and voicing the pleasures he felt. "Leave her alone now, she doesn´t know anything! It´s me who you want, isn´t it? Let her go!" Something inside him protested at those words, wanting to keep her mouth on his lusty hard-on, wanting to keep watching the contours of a slender hand teasing her most intimate regions and make her arch her back, taking Tseng in deeper than ever before. The front of Elena´s pants, where the Remnant stroked her so boldly, was sporting a dark spot now, so wet and hot was she, so horny and needy for his caresses... Tseng couldn´t turn his eyes away, betraying his own words as his hips jerked up to push into her face.

Yazoo looked at Tseng blankly, inwardly sighing and realizing that removing the gag had been a bad idea... he knew the Turk's arms must be screaming in loss of circulation and weariness, but Yazoo found he honestly didn't care right now. Here he and his kitten were, giving him a lovely show, and again, the dark beauty resisted. However, the fact that the Turk never looked at him once during all that protest, those dark eyes fastened firmly to his moving hand and the teasing glimpses of Elena's private parts being flashed at him, all of this had not escaped the boy's notice. He guided her to lean over Tseng's body as she sucked and played with that cock, doing a fantastic job of it, as her hands weren't free to fondle and explore the inviting flesh. Pushing her pants down feminine hips, freeing her wet pussy to the cool air, Yazoo licked his lips and pressed his face into it, licking her private areas thoroughly, lapping up her juices that ran from years of pent-up frustration for the dark and gorgeous, albeit clueless man. Lifting her gently, he pulled her pants the rest of the way down to where her ankles had been bound.

"Mmmmm," Elena whimpered around Tseng's dick in her mouth again as the Remnant's lips and tongue devoured her. She wanted to beg and plead for more, but her mouth was full and she would fall forward and choke herself on Tseng's thrusting cock if she did so, so she did her very best to just do as she was bid and continue sucking.

So it was the runt now, who treated him with silence? All those calculated moves and touches told Tseng that he knew exactly what he was doing, and for whom he was doing it. He didn´t really give a damn about Elena, he probably new that there was nothing to get out of her. No, Yazoo put on this show for Tseng, to weaken his resistance, and it seemed to be a devastatingly effective method. Tseng´s balls were tightening, it felt like they were contracting, and his cock was so needy for release that it really started to ache, in a sweet way, though. "What do you want?" Tseng asked through gritted teeth, not able to keep himself from pushing his dick into her mouth and wishing it was her burning, wet pussy he was penetrating.

Yazoo's eyes glanced back to Tseng's face, his tongue still dancing at Elena's slit, and he pulled it back, slightly excited by the thin streams of saliva that caught his attention briefly, commingled with the sweet nectars of the female Turk's body. Shrugging, he answered the Turk calmly, "I came here to play," and he delved back into Elena's velvety channel.

Elena's ragged breathing had escalated into small cries and whimpers around that splendid cock as she felt her body being tongue-fucked by a very talented mouth. She wanted to scream and her pussy clenched uncontrollably around that slick tongue. Knowing that Tseng was distressed, and being incoherent, she could not tell him that her cries were cries of passion and need. The only thing she could do was let him fuck her mouth.

Even though before his eyes unfolded the sexiest sight he had ever been graced with, Tseng still refused to give in to the heat and need that racked his body. Hot and cold shudders were running down his spine in waves and it took all his self-control to not give in and cum into her mouth. His breathing was rushed and labored now, his nails digging into his hands to keep him focused. He had no idea how much longer he could hold out, his patience was wearing thin and his will was fading. But he couldn´t give in just yet…

Giving a couple more deep licks to Elena's quivering passage, Yazoo hummed against it and regrettably set her down gently next to him, where she would be able to see clearly all that the Remnant had in store for his other exotic pet. He slipped the male Turk's suit pants down as far as he could, allowing the smooth fabric to stroke over strong thighs and long, masculine legs to where the ankles were bound. Spreading Tseng's legs wide, he guided Elena to straddle one of his thighs, so that her wetness trickled down on to it. He looked at her approvingly when he noticed that she wriggled against the muscle beneath her, trying to relieve her desire some more. "That is very nice, kitten, mmmm, yes," and reaching down between Tseng's legs, Yazoo grasped that stiff shaft, glistening with Elena's saliva, and he stroked it lazily, pressing his thumb along the underside of the shaft, occasionally kneading the flesh between his fingertips. Yazoo was enjoying the act far too much to let go, and yet, he didn't want to make his pet lose control too soon, no, not until he gave himself over truly to Yazoo's will.

He lay the hard cock gently against that taut belly, and pet it lightly, before stroking over soft testicles, moving them with interest, and then even lower, pressing along Tseng's perineum, to finally rest at the puckered, perfect little entrance between two rounded cheeks. Teasing it lightly, he looked at Elena, then at Tseng's face, as his inquiring fingertip pressed inside that tight hole, a small smile touching parted lips at the resistance he found even here. "Ohhhh, yes, so tight, my pet...."

Elena could not take her eyes away from anything the Remnant did with her sexy superior, her secret love. All that glorious flesh so near her, under her... she moaned at the near thought, and the feel of her wetness sliding along his firm leg. If her arms had been free, she would have said, 'fuck leaving,' and just rubbed her oversensitive clit over his skin forever or at least until she was unable to sit upright. Oh, but now, the sight that met her was far too naughty, far too good to be true, did the Remnant intend to ...? She mewled again, unable to stop gyrating her hips.

Tseng twitched despite himself, as his most intimate body part was so boldly touched, and by a stranger at that. He growled lowly, but underneath, he couldn´t help the faint heating in his cheeks and the low moan, because it felt REALLY good to be touched there! More than he liked actually, because if this was going on, he didn´t know how much longer he could hold out...

Yazoo's eyes narrowed. His pet was handling himself much better than the silver haired youth would have liked, and clearly, Yazoo's gently seductive methods were working slowly if at all, and the boy grew impatient. Pressing his fingertip all the way inside, not waiting for the muscle to eagerly accept it, Yazoo felt around for the sure-fire little gland that would give him his way and pressed it insistently, teasing it until he felt the man's passage grow slick with natural lubricant, a sure sign that his touches were affecting the dark one. Reaching up with his other hand, he grasped one of the pale nipples and began to tug and twist.

Tseng hissed again and squeezed his eyes shut as his head rolled on the dirty floor, long hair sprawled out underneath him. He tried to not moan, to not cry out as the pleasure sparked through him like lightening whenever he was touched there at that special spot that had never been touched by anyone before... he felt so very embarrassed at that moment, so betrayed by his own body and so angry and helpless that he felt like crying, but also at the same time he had never felt so good before... Still he refused to undulate his hips to meet the boy´s thrusts, and when he opened his bleary eyes again, they were still defiant, although clouded by black lust.

Withdrawing his finger, the teen lifted the pretty female from her position on Tseng's thigh, placing her off to the side a bit where she could watch, but could do nothing to relieve any pent-up need or impede his methods for the time being. Yazoo looked back down into those smoldering eyes as he resumed playing with his pet with great intensity. "I can be gentle, but I can also be a harsh master..." he said firmly, his index finger tapping the sensitive gland, causing the tight muscular walls around it to clench and the man's body to shudder. Yazoo felt very pleased, but his face did not reflect it just yet. "I am going to fuck you, "he acknowledged, slipping two more fingers inside without warning. "Consider this a taste of the punishment you'll receive for being a bad pet," Yazoo's fingers pinched the other nipple harshly, "and this," he raked his nails lightly down the man's taut belly and along his intimate regions to stroke over the twitching cock again, rubbing the bud of pleasure inside, "as a reward for being good. Make no mistake though, whatever happens and wherever our paths take us, you are mine, the both of you." He briefly looked at the blond and then back at his disheveled, dark vision of perfection and widened his eyes at him.

Tseng´s body trembled at both, the two fingers sliding inside him painfully and the pleasure rippling over his upper body. Both together was such a crazy mixture that he thought he´d go mad. He barely even heard what the youth said so consumed was he by his rapture. Fuck... had the boy just said he´d fuck him?! At that repulsion and wariness welled up inside him but at the same time some insane part of his moaned in ecstasy, screaming "Oh yes, fuck me!" Tseng didn´t know what to make of this, he was torn, his brain not working at all since it went to mush under the Remnant's treatment didn´t help at all... So he finally managed to spit, "I belong to no one!" which was followed by a badly suppressed gasp and a moan as he just slightly moved his hips against the intrusive fingers grazing his prostate.

Yazoo did not bother arguing. Reaching into his boot, he decidedly retrieved the military knife and with a few deft slashes and the ripping of fabric, he freed the Turk's legs, knowing he took a risk, but he also knew his own speed and enhancements. The Turk's movements would be impeded by the screaming pain in his bound arms and his exhausted body. It was also a test to see if the dark beauty really _didn't_ want this pleasure his new master offered him. The possibilities made the Remnant's stomach flutter with desire.

Yazoo bit his lower lip, fighting his urge to moan at that gorgeous display, and quickly, he withdrew his hand from the nipple, moving to unleash his aching cock from his pants. Looking down, he parted his lips and had to close his eyes for a moment to rein in his desire, as he saw the rosy head peeking out from under his long coat. Removing his fingers from the Turk's writhing body, he grasped the man's hips and lifted, sliding his back along the dirty ground to bring their bodies flush, impaling him on his needy organ. Oh, to be seated in all of that glorious heat at once, Yazoo did moan this time, running his hands over slender hips, the delectable lower belly and cock that wept for his touch.

"Noo!" Tseng growled in a last, futile attempt to prevent what surely was to happen and then he threw his head back, bucking his hips and arching his back at the pain of being entered so roughly. Gritting his teeth, he tried to deter himself from crying out, but it didn´t really work, there still was a harsh grunt to be heard. Small tears gathered in the corner of his eyes and his vision became blurry. It hurt so much, but at the same time, at the same time... He couldn´t help the sob and if it would´ve been possible, part of him would have killed Yazoo on spot. Another part of him whispered to just lay back, to seize the opportunity and let the other handle everything...

Tears rolled down Elena's cheeks to see her beloved defiled in such a way and she was unable to do anything. Her body was exhausted and her arms ached from being bound and she knew Tseng's felt even worse as he had been lying on them. As she watched however, horrified, yet still undeniably aroused, Elena started to wonder if her heart's desire craved the pain, as this seemed to bring him more pleasure and make his walls crumble faster than gentleness.

Yazoo began thrusting gently, deeply, angling until he felt the Turk's body spasm beneath him, bringing a wicked smile to his full lips, "Ah, I have you now, pet," and he idly lifted smooth balls, cradling them in his palm, still watching his pretty pet's face, making sure to hit on that delicious spot every single time, his hips moving in shallow circles, soothing his precious, before shoving back in roughly, striking it, finding a rhythm. Bracing himself on those hips, Yazoo leaned forward to bite the dark man's visible rib through his smooth skin, marking him as the Remnant's chosen pet.

"I´m uhgn gonna kill yo-uhhhhh," Tseng pressed, but then his head rolled back as the pleasure shooting through his body made him gasp out. It was so degrading, lying there with his legs spread like a whore´s, at the will of some crazy stranger who was fucking his ass like he had every right to and he did it so good! Again, one part of Tseng was feeling like he had to do something, to defend his pride and self, while the other part wondered excitedly if he was going to get punished now, for being so disobedient... The thought frightened him less than it would have ten minutes ago because really, he didn´t think consciously anymore. This was so different from any sexual experience he´d ever had, it was so much more intense and when he even thought about the fact that he was being fucked by another guy, that there was a dick in his ass, it was so mind-boggling that he thought he´d come right away...

"Oh," Yazoo mewled, "You are going to … kill me, huh?" He was panting now, but his tone was smug. "You have to catch me first," rising up to lustily gaze into his new possession's face. He lifted one of the strong legs to settle on his shoulder, bracing his weight on the other leg and the ground. He was pretty certain now though that his pet would not try to escape and miss this pleasure, in spite of what he said. Now, his position allowed him to ram inside the tight body, which eagerly welcomed him now with ease. He dug his nails into the man's pinned thigh, their balls slamming against one another. "But if you must kill me," Yazoo dared to lean in closer, his tongue darting out to lick over bloody, swollen lips, "then be inside me when you do it."

Tseng outright moaned this time, when the other shifted his angle and pressed inside him, so deep, filling him completely, shoving against that spot and sparking a hotly burning fire in his nether regions that spread through his veins to every part of his body. Fine sweat was running down his body, and the gasps and moans left his mouth in a constant stream. He couldn´t form a coherent sentence anymore, all the outlet for the immense pleasure that was building inside that he had were his deep moans and his quick breathing. Oh gods, fucking that gorgeous, vicious creature that was pounding mercilessly inside him right now?! Oh yes, he wanted that, so much, but what he wanted even more was for the Remnant to go "...faster..."

Yazoo stopped his motions all together, his thrust slamming into the prostate one last time and remaining there, his eyes growing cold. He did not like the sound of orders coming from his pretty pet's lips, "What was that? What does my pet want? You must ask your master and with the proper respect."

"Faster..." Tseng repeated again, confused. Why had it stopped? He didn´t want it to stop, this was just outright cruel! How did one ask properly to be fucked more?!

Yazoo withdrew his shaft from inside the gorgeous body and rose up on to his knees, stroking himself idly, "That is not a good pet, and your master is not pleased." Pulling on his shaft before his pet's eyes, the boy ran a single finger of his other hand along the weeping head of the Turk's stiff cock, raising it up and licking his finger clean wetly. Then he very lightly stroked along his pet's quivering thighs, over soft testicles and down to tease along the now wet little entrance with his fingertip and nail, making it clench, itch and seek out release. His voice was full of desire from touching himself before his audience when he spoke again, "Mmm, tell me what you want, pet, or I will leave you as you are, with only the cool air to kiss your skin and suck your cock. Tell me, and use your pretty words," he lilted.

Tseng half growled half wailed in frustration, moving his pelvis, wanting the pretty, hard cock he eyed now from under hooded lips back inside him, and he wanted it so very badly because he thought that really he was going crazy if he didn´t fill the overwhelming emptiness that had befallen him now that he was incomplete again! "Back... inside again......please..."

"Hn," Yazoo teased a moment longer before he moved to pull Elena back to sit on his knee opening her legs wide for Tseng to see her wetness trickling out of her. Weaving his arm around her waist, he reached down to rub his fingers that had been on his own cock just a moment ago against her swollen, needy clit. "And what about you, my kitten?" He whispered softly into her ear, now twirling the little bud between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to convulse again, "What do you want? Make it good, because my lovely pet can see you, and you are so wet."

"L-Let... me ride him, please... Master?" She said, a little louder than she would have liked, but unable to control her moans and whimpers, and she could feel the head of his cock settled in between her buttocks, teasing her, and she wet it with her juices.

Yazoo was pleased with that, and smirked against her ivory earlobe, reaching out to lick the soft skin. "You beg so prettily, and your feelings are so strong... I will grant your request because you have been a good little girl." He lifted her gently to settle her astride his pet's hips and picked up the straining cock to position it at her opening.

She sank down on to it with a loud moan, and leaned forward to rest on Tseng's chest as the Remnant pressed on her lower back. She needily rubbed her breasts against the dark one's pale skin. She had hoped her boss had never realized her feelings for him, but there was surely no mistaking them now.

Yazoo kept his eyes on the dark beauty's face once he had positioned the female, and placed his cock back at the entrance to the man's body. "You did very well, pet. My intention is to fuck you as you fuck the kitten.... Would you like that, pretty one?

Tseng observed the scene before him through heavily hooded eyes and groaned as his rookie sat down on his cock, welcoming him in her tight, warm slickness. He was so thankful that she was a good girl and automatically, his hips spasmed upwards into the warmth, his hard length effortlessly gliding deeper inside her. Still he was not complete; there was something he needed, something to fill him just like he was filling the blond... "Yes..." he breathed, his body trembling, so on edge and oversensitive with pleasure that he didn´t even notice his aching hands under his back."I would like that..."

"Hn, very good, pet," Yazoo smirked, his lips parting at the sexy words and then thrust back inside roughly, causing a jolt to jar both his toys' delicious bodies. He set a rhythm that caused him to start slow, and then just as his pet had asked for, he started to quicken his thrusts, his balls slapping against his pet's, such a heavenly feeling. Pulling the small blond up momentarily, he let his dark beauty see how her breasts bounced on impact, and noticed she wasn't really thrusting back, just riding blissfully, her body convulsing from the fulfillment of her fantasies. She was dazed, only staring into the dark one's eyes, gasping and shuddering as Yazoo cupped a breast.

Tseng watched the show the silver head was doing for him indeed, and briefly his and Elena´s eyes met. What he could see in there was nothing that made him comfortable however... It was adoration and things that went beyond their professional relationship... His almond eyes flickered over to the haughty, beautiful face of their captor who pounded into him with a smug smirk, long hair swaying slightly, his black, leather covered body standing out behind their naked bodies. At this very moment, he was all Tseng hated and loved, craved and despised. He´d never felt such strong feelings towards any person, not even towards Sephiroth, because he´d never been so close, so ambiguous with another person... He´d never been so thoroughly stripped by another, never been so vulnerable and pure to the eye of another person... And no one had ever brought him that much insane pleasure! Tseng thought he could feel the long, thick organ inside him pulse hungrily and just as needily, he pushed back, welcoming it deep inside him, swallowing it and refusing to let go. "More...please..." he moaned like a good boy, and threw his head back as his prostate was squeezed again.

"Ah! Such a good boy..." Yazoo said breathlessly, as he slammed inside his beautiful new toy, and he guided the kitten to lie back down and, bracing his hands on either side of their hips, opening his pet's legs wider, he purred, "Tell me, pretty one... Are you my precious little pet? Do you want to make your master happy?"

Electrified, Tseng whimpered a bit as another powerful wave of delight washed over him and just nodded his head helplessly, before he thought that maybe his master wanted to hear him say it and breathed, "Yesssss! I want to make you happy!" If only that meant that the other continued to fuck his hole so thoroughly... He was close; he could feel it, the tension building inside him. It was not only the cock shoving into him, but his own dick slamming inside Elena´s hot body with every thrust to his butt.

Yazoo's face contorted into a mask of sheer ecstasy, and he reached down to pull down on the blond's slight shoulders, pulling her toward him as she lay there, thrusting her back on his pet's cock as she could not really brace herself to do it, timing it to flow into his pet's hips lifting up into her body. "Oh, yesss, then cum for me, my pretty one, fill this kitten with your essence." He was so close... he could not stop his hips from their pounding now. "Tell your master how he makes you feel..."

Tseng had to gulp, as the sparks in his stomach kept flashing; accumulating quickly to something enormous he had never felt before. Just when it was too much, when it was spilling over and he finally reached his climax he blurted out, lost in his euphoria "Soo good, master, you make me feel so GOOD!!!" His seed spurted right into the clenching body of his inferior, as he spasmed and convulsed, feeling the hard cock inside him relentlessly glide along his prostate, pounding it, pressing it, making it explode!

"Ohhh, yesss!!!!! " The silver haired teen's body bucked uncontrollably when he heard the previously immovable beauty call him 'master,' and he fell over the edge of his desires, spurting into the tight body beneath him. He felt he was floating in a sea of contentment, his inner need fulfilled, that certain something that was missing found. As he came down from the intensity of his orgasm, he pulled the female to him and leaned back with her, finding her little pleasure bud again, teasing it in little circles, lifting and lowering her on his pet's softening member, pinching her rosy nipple until he felt her body shudder in his arms, her muscles no doubt squeezing his pet's oversensitive cock inside her. "Well done, kitten," he breathed wetly into her ear.

Vincent Valentine watched from his hiding spot as the young Remnant got up, straightening his leathers with cool eyes. So this was allure? Quite a powerful and dangerous weapon it seemed... had the Remnant asked for Jenova the two Turks might have spilled it, but for a reason unknown to Vincent, the long haired one hadn´t. Good for the red cloaked man, maybe he could get the two of them out here before the silver head could remember and ask...

Yazoo knelt back down to the pair, where he could access them both. He kissed them one at a time. To the petite female, he kissed her sweetly, his hand finding her breast again, thumbing her nipple. Turning to his pet, he dove in for a demanding kiss, claiming those soft lips, fingers threading into that gorgeous black mane. He had adopted this one, made him his own dark and beautiful pet, whom he would dream about. Whom he would enjoy making beg for his cock over and over again, such a beautiful, addictive pet he was. Drawing back to look deeply into those dark eyes, Yazoo purred, "You are mine, no matter what happens, you belong to me. I will leave you this way. The pleasure of your naked skin on display for anyone to walk in and see will keep you company here until my return. I _will_ come play with you again. Would you like that, my pet?"

Tseng barely managed to nod his heavy head. He felt so spent, but strangely enough, as happy as never before in his life as well, even though a slightly defiant and sulky gleam crept back into his eyes as well.

Smiling wickedly, Yazoo rose and left the cell as quickly as he had arrived, with a last look at his conquests, quite pleased at the glistening wetness at his pet's entrance, legs still spread limply and the kitten's wetness trickling down his balls. He felt fulfillment as if he had achieved something for himself in this life he and his brothers shared. He loved them dearly, but he felt as though he wanted something that was only his on this planet, and he had found it. Dreaming of the pretty one shuddering under his touch, calling him 'master,' Yazoo went to rejoin his brothers, as if nothing had happened, excited by thoughts of returning here later.

Vincent waited till Yazoo was out and then he went down. It was easy to take the two Turks, since they were still exhausted and didn´t really protest much. Tseng seemed to realize that something was going on at least, when he was heaved over a strong shoulder, cum still dripping from his legs. And so Valentine left with them, leaving the lair empty and taking away Allure´s playthings.*

Epilogue –

A great explosion was heard all across the ruins of Midgar and the boom shook even the foundation of Edge. Dutifully, Tseng saw to his beloved President, his position of Head Turk and devoted loyalty driving him. His body had been miraculously healed by Valentine practically overnight, including regrettably, other wounds of a more personal nature that he had truly wished to keep, at least for a time, secretly beneath his clothing.

He had protected Elena fiercely from that day forward, perhaps not so subtly, but he would not have her harmed if he could help it. Their experience, even though it brought to light her true feelings, which he could not return, had stirred nonetheless true fondness in him. If ever on a mission together, he demanded that she retreat if he ordered her to. There would be no repeat missions like the one at the Northern Crater. She obeyed him dutifully, disguising her adoration for him as best she could as if that night in the cell had never happened, yet privately, she was completely in love, and their ethereal captor had given her the greatest of gifts that night.

As soon as all was in order, and Rufus was attended by Elena, Rude and Reno, Tseng asked to be allowed a leave of absence, which, Rufus, extremely pleased at being one of the world's new heroes, gladly granted, as long as Tseng was in his office in again first thing in the morning.

Taking long purposeful strides to his sleek, black vehicle, Tseng got in and drove, the old Shinra tower lining the horizon ahead. When he arrived at the base of the damage site, Tseng got out and surveyed his surroundings. Nothing left, only mass wreckage, ruined flotsam, a junk yard. Looking up at the billowing clouds of smoke and glowing Materia residue, he put one foot in front of the other and started to climb.

_I am yours... my master._

End

You likie? Please let us know, it would make our day!! XD


End file.
